Its a Love Hate Relationship
by HighOnSky
Summary: Sicily hates Spain for tearing apart her family but when he is the only way to be with her brothers again she is forced to play nice, and its killing her.But as time goes by maybe she will see that the man she hates was just a lonely boy who needed love


Its a Love Hate Relationship

Chapter One

Breakfast in Sicily

I always have such lovely dreams, often filled with pictures of me out in an open field enjoying the sun beating down on my face but it never lasts very long. It always seems just when I am getting to the best point in my dream I feel hands shaking me gently. "Sicily … Sicily." A monotone says as my brain slowly starts to wake up. "Sicily I am hungry … and so is Larry." I hear the voice say as soon as I let out a grunt to let them know I can hear them.

I open my eyes slowly and see my boss Greece staring down at me with unblinking green eyes and his favorite cat sitting upon his head. I blink a few times and think about telling him to go make his own god damn food, something my younger brother would have been proud of, but I bite back my remark. He may have colonized me by force but for a boss Mr. Greece was a pretty decent guy. I let out a large yawn before forcing myself to a sitting position, rubbing at my eyes every five seconds. "Good morning Mr. Greece and what is it that you want for breakfast this morning?" I ask sleepily as I shuffle around my room trying to find something that is clean. With all the chores I do for him I don't have anytime to do my own laundry so I am left with very little options.

"I think I would enjoy some fresh bread this morning … and Larry wants fresh cream as well." he says lazily as he helps himself to a seat on my bed. I let out a small groan, it was not much to ask for but it meant making the two mile walk to the nearest market, something I was not in the mood for after being woken from my lovely dreams. "Plus I have some extra money left over so you can pick yourself up whatever you would like as well." he adds on a side note leaving some money on my nightstand before slowly making his way out of my room.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I stared at the coins, it was him carelessly tossing around his money that led both him and I into depression and the thought of it was beginning to give me a headache. After forcing the sharp pain to the back of my mind. I quickly threw on a white sundress with a design of flowers on it and held my thick auburn curls back with green headband that just so happened to match my eyes. "Off for another day of work." I sighed looking myself once over in a mirror before grabbing my small basket and heading out the door.

The nice was rather pleasant with a small breeze blowing in from the south bringing with it the smell of the sea, the sun shining down through big fluffy white clouds, and the feel of soft slightly damp grass underneath my bare feet. Still it was far to early for me to be up and no matter how nice the scenery in my home may be it wasn't really lightening my mood much. What did make me feel a little bit better though was the sight of the paved road that marked the beginning of the market and the smell of fresh produce drafting towards me.

I grinned as I stepped onto the sun warmed bricks, wiggling my toes at the new sensation, and hummed as I walked towards the already busy market. Everywhere I turned I was surrounded by booths filled with everything from local made wine to man made gold necklaces that shined when the light hit them just right. It was early but nothing made me feel more like myself then being surrounded by the goods and people of my island. I stopped to admire some flowers at one of the stalls when I heard a thickly accented voice call out "Alessandra my beauty of the ocean, what are you doing up so early?"

I turned around with a dazzling smile to see my favorite human, a man named Leo who ran a small booth selling eggs cheese and other animal products, beaming at me with his arms stretched out in greeting. "Oh you know when the boss and his precious little cat are hungry the maid is sent out to do some shopping. How are you and dear Bella doing here?" I asked walking over and stroking the muzzle of a beautiful cow who is response nuzzled my hand.

He let out a cheerful laugh, his thinning black curls bouncing along with his stomach. "We are doing just fine, aren't we old girl?" he said giving the cow a small pat. "You know as well as I do that after the death of my sweet Gabriella you two are the ones who keep my heart strong. Her providing me with a living and you reminding me of my wife more and more each day." he said brightly patting my hand in between his two meaty ones gently. "Now onto more cheerful conversation, what are you looking for this morning?" he asked already pulling out the best of his stock for the morning.

"Oh not much just some bread and fresh cream. Mr. Heracles gave me some extra money but I think I will just grab something from the house. You know better to save the money for something more important." I said handing him the few coins it took me to purchase the cream but to my surprise he also handed me a big cup of my favorite Greek yogurt with blueberries mixed in. "Oh Leo no I cant afford this even with the extra money. I cant possibly take it." I said pushing the cup back towards him with longing eyes.

"Please you make my day brighter the least I can do is offer you a small breakfast. You deserve it so enjoy it just promise me one thing." he said placing the cup in my hands securely. I nodded and stared at him with a slight blush, he was far to good to me. "As soon as you get those cute little brothers of yours back you bring them to see old Leo. They kept me feeling young even if little Lovi had a true Italian temper in him." he laughed and I couldn't help but smile back. Normally thinking about the little brothers that had been snatched from me sent me into depression but when remembering the good memories with Leo it wasn't that bad.

"Of course Leo, now I am afraid I must go get my bread but thank you so much for the yogurt. And of course thank you for the cream Bella." I said before giving them both a small hug and trotting off to track down a decent baker in this labyrinth of stalls. As I walked through the winding paths I ate my yogurt slowly, savoring the sweet and bitter tastes fighting for dominance on my tongue, and let the basket sit gently in the crook of my elbow. I knew I must have passed countless of bakers stalls but my mind was wondering now, wondering to my little brothers that had been separated from me so long ago.

I couldn't help but wonder where they were now, last I had known Austria and Hungary had taken control of both Italy and Romano but Romano was a handful and I doubted that anyone but myself could keep him from getting into trouble. Or beating the crap out of his poor little brother. I think the problem was no one understood him though, he may seem tough and unruly but I knew that he was just a sad boy who wanted someone to appreciate him as he was. It wasn't so hard to understand though, for me at least, after all Grandpa Rome always favored Italy for his art and myself for my food leaving poor little Romano left out. Things only got worse when he was left with a great amount of money when Grandpa died and people were constantly fighting over him. "Oh Romano I hope you are okay..." I whispered to myself .

I was pulled out of my worried state though when I felt a warm arm around my shoulders a breath smelling of tomato's graced my neck. I felt my heart beat fast at that smell, it was one I had come to know over the past few months on my trips out of the house and one I had beyond all expectations actually come to like. "Good morning princessa, I wouldn't have expected you to be up so early. But let me guess the boss force you out of those pretty little dreams of yours." Spain said in almost a seductive whisper as he twirled a rose in front of my face before placing it in my basket. I felt my checks begin to flush and it took all my will power not to let out a girlish giggle, after all I couldn't forget how he had tried to take my little brothers away from me for so long just because he had an extremely sexy accent/body/butt …

"Good morning Antonio, always a pleasure to see you creeping on me in my own country." I said trying to sound angry but only resulting in a slight teasing effect. Dam him and his perfectly tanned muscles. "Now what do I owe this early visit? Simply here to take in the scenery or here to try and convince me to leave Mr. Heracles again?" I asked stopping to look at some pastries and also taking the chance to sneak a peek at his bright green eyes that never seemed to dull even in the most horrible conditions.

"Well when you are around Alessandra the scene is always more lovely and as much as I feel you would be more happy away from the cat loving fool I actually have some news for you. News that may or may not cause you in the long run to want to leave." he said with a small shrug, as if it was no big deal. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him, what kind of news could he possibly have that may make me leave unless … no I was not going to get my hopes up.

"Do you want to know princessa?" he asked teasingly paying for a tomato and biting into it. Spain's voice was teasing and seductive as always but something was off about him, he never ate around me claiming that he didn't want to gross me out with his eating habits. Could it possibly be that he was worrying about something? The thought of the great and powerful Spain worried over anything made me smile despite the situation. "Ah I will take that as a yes~" he said happily but with a small twitch in his smile.

"You see I have recently required a new territory and have had them moved to my house. I figured since his brother was such a good little maid he would be to but it seems that all he does it draw on my walls and make a mess out of my house. Along with cussing worse then with Arthur and Francis get into a room together." Spain said with a small shiver and I paused in mid step, that sounded to familiar to someone I knew. "It would seem that he needs someone to understand him and I need someone to make sure my house doesn't get destroyed." he continued.

I bought my bread with a trembling hand and forced myself to laugh, blowing a loose strand of hair out of my face. "Oh well you know kids can be a handful, it often takes a feminine touch. Why would you come to me though, I am sure that there are plenty of young women who would love to live with you." I said trying to keep the conversation light when in reality my heart was racing a mile a minute and I thought that at any moment my legs would turn to jello.

"Yes well that is the thing this particular country I am afraid is someone who would only listen to you. True he does have a love of beautiful women," he mused with a smile "but I do not think they would be able to control him. Alessandra, I think we both know what country I am talking about." he added with a more serious tone. Then without warning he leaned down placing his lips right next to my ears "Don't you want to see your little brother Romano again?"

A/N: Ok so I don't know why but I have fallen in love with Spain ever since I saw him in the dubbed version of world series. I think its because he has an accent in the english version that I love him so much 3 Anyway sorry about the cliffhanger but this is just a little sample of what is to come between Sicily aka Alessandra's and Spain. If you don't know Sicily is an island off the coast of S. Italy who was a colony of Greece for a long time before switching hands of many European nations including Espana~ So this should give you some idea about what should come. But there are still a few questions left in this chapter, will she be able to leave Greece? If she can will she be able to reestablish a relationship with her younger brother? Will Greece and Larry ever get their breakfast? You can find out next time, that is if you liked it which I hope you did :)


End file.
